un enredo
by dandeyumi-vale
Summary: no hay mejor manera de describir este fanfic que imaginandose a Draco Malfoy y a Hermione Granger en un romance vicioso. No les parece un enredo? A mi si... rr por favor D
1. primer capitulo

-Es el colmo! – se dijo draco malfoy mientras caminaba hacia su sala comun, alla muy debajo del colegio, por las mazmorras. Sentía una colera inigualable, el mismo sentia que podria ser capaz de mandarle, a quien sea que se cruce en su camino, un fuerte Avada Kedavra! … y lo peor de todo eso era que no sabia porque se sentia asi… simplemente sabia que la noticia de que ron y hermione estaban juntos, le habia caido muy mal… es mas, pensaba que era completamente injusto que _él_ no sea el primer novio de la sangre sucia, algo que, siendo un verdadero malfoy sangre limpia, merecia.

La verdad es que ni el mismo comprendía porque no le había gustado esta noticia. Por un lado, era imposible que una persona con tal rango social como el, se este preocupando por nimiedades, y por otro, que no le guste que ron y hermione estén juntos, suponia indudablemente que el sentía algo por la sangre sucia. Pero el sabia, y cualquier otra persona que haya presenciado sus casi siete años juntos en Hogwarts habría sabido, que no habia nadie que odiara tanto a Hermione Granger como lo hacía él, Malfoy. La había odiado tanto en cada sencillo momento de su vida en Hogwarts…

Pero entonces, por que le chocaba tanto que hermione estuviera con Ron? por que le molestaba tanto que Ron tuviera a la sangre sucia, tal vez en este preciso momento, en sus grandes brazos de guardían de Gryffindor? Sinceramente era estupido que estuviera pensando que los brazos de Ron eran mas potentes que los suyos, ya que el tambien era un gran jugador de quidditch… es más, tenía más tiempo en el negocio y mucha mejor reputación.

Entonces… por que Hermione se había fijado en alguien con tan poca categoría comparado con Draco Malfoy...?

Había dicho eso en voz alta. Gracias a dios, se dijo, que no había nadie alrededor! porque sino habría sido la mayor vergüenza de su vida… porque lo que habia dicho era algo muy serio… habia dicho, entre lineas, que hermione debia de estar con el, malfoy, que le convenia mas. Pero no era cierto. Ella no debia de estar con el, ya que eso significaria que el la quería, y definitivamente, eso era algo que ni en un millón de años sucedería.

Pero mientras entraba a su habitación sentia una gran angustia… se disculpo consigo mismo diciendose que el hecho de que Hermione tuviera a otro en la cabeza ya no la mantendría tan concentrada en las clases de pociones. Y es que ahora que estaban a punto de dar los EXTASIS, Hermione y Malfoy hacían un grupo para ayudarse a mejorar en esta disciplina de la magia, claro esta, que a ninguno le gustaba esto, pero Malfoy debia aceptar que si que aprendian muchisimo, ya que los dos eran muy buenos en el arte de fabricar pociones.

Entró a su habitación, la cual compartía con Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Spencer.. "gente sin importancia" se decia. Pero en realidad, a Draco Malfoy no le importaba nadie, andaba solo, y asi era. Y si tal vez le importaba alguien seria el mismo, su futuro como Mortífago, pero nada mas, ya que darle importancia a algo significaba amor… una palabra que casi nunca se escuchaba en una conversación normal entre sangre limpia, como el.

Se quitó la túnica, y admiro su hermoso cuerpo, su muy imponente tamaño, y su cabello en su cabeza, que tantas veces había estado junto a la de Hermione Granger. El lo pensaba, pensaba en eso, pero trataba de no hacerlo. Ya se estaba dando cuenta que tenía cierta obsesión con Granger, pero por supuesto, nunca lo aceptaría. Ya sabemos las razones. Y el también las sabía. Y además, era mejor suponer que el pasar "tanto" [que exagerado es Draco n.n tiempo con Granger lo había echo acostumbrarse a pensar en ella.

Por supuesto, después de desvestirse, comenzó a colocarse un pijama que su abuela le había obsequiado alguna vez y que crecía mágicamente junto con su propietario. Era realmente muy buena, ya que además de crecer, lo calentaba según la época del año. Entonces se acostó en su cama con dosel verde esmeralda, y se quedó pensando en su última clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, en la que Ron había sido mordido por un apestoso Bowtruckle, y que se había puesto a gritar muy fuerte por esta razón… esto le causó mucha gracia… pero luego recordó también como la Granger, como siempre sabelotodo, había hecho un bien mandado hechizo para detener el sangrado que se producía. Como siempre, una verdadera metiche apestosa sangre sucia.

Y también recordó como Ron le daba las gracias y le susurraba algo en el oído… y podía recordar perfectamente, como Granger se había puesto muy roja, como su bufanda de Gryffindor, y había asentido en silencio.

Este recuerdo lo hizo ponerse a pensar… y claro! Todo encajaba… Granger había ido a hablar, seguramente después de la comida, con Ron en algún lugar apartado, pues no se les había visto hasta después de unas horas en el salón de Herbología. Y seguro que en ese momento Ron le había dicho todo lo que OBVIAMENTE sentía hacia Granger… y por esa razón estaba juntos ahora. Claro… si, por supuesto! Goyle le había dicho que los había visto salir juntos de un aula mientas el iba al baño. Ese había sido definitivamente el momento.

Entonces calló profundamente dormido sobre su cama, y en un silencio tan grande que cualquiera habría pensado que alguien había muerto o algo por el estilo.

A la mañana siguiente, Malfoy despertó muy tarde, pues era sábado y su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a eso… a levantarse tarde. Se visto en silencio con una túnica negra y una cara de aburrimiento continuo, y se dirigió hacia la sala común, en la que no se hacía otra cosa que hablar sobre los nuevos novios. Que asco! pensó Malfoy. Realmente desagradable. ¿Cómo la gente podía perder el tiempo en esas cosas? ¿Y él, por qué también lo hacía?

Entonces escuchó que una chica decía cerca de él:-Es cierto, si que están juntos, pero... por qué es que la sangre sucia está tan seca con el?- decía esta en tono de asco.- Porque si no recuerdas, cuando ella tuvo un romance con Krum, no se les veía mucho juntos, pero siempre andaba radiante como una reverenda estúpida. Que no sonría me parece muy extraño-dijo y se quedó en silencio.

-Además, ni se han cogido de las manos, cierto?- decía su amiga, una chiquilla que no estaría ni en tercero, y completamente llena de granos.

Mientras la otra decía que no, Malfoy sentía como se reía por dentro… la sangre sucia no era romántica?. Y se decía a si mismo sin darse cuenta: "bueno si yo estuviera, o hubiera estado en algún momento de mi vida con alguien, definitivamente le habría agarrado la mano en el primer momento!"

Al decir esto se arrepintió de si mismo por lo que pensaba. Los Malfoy no eran románticos, no podían serlo, estaba en contra de su naturaleza. Pero por qué había pensado el en ese detalle…? Algo le estaba pasando.

Dejó a las chicas donde estaban con una gran cólera, justo como la del día anterior, pero ahora con muchas dudas y preguntas en su cabeza, mientras que se arreglaba el cabello con gran delicadeza… y es que en realidad, Malfoy era un chico muy delicado consigo mismo. Caminó hasta el gran comedor donde ya era la hora de la comida, y se le ocurrió sentarse lejos de todos, en una esquina de la mesa de Slytherin. En ese preciso momento una chica muy inteligente volteaba hacia donde él estaba.

-Hermione que miras?- dijo Ron Weasley, mientras que se servía un plato de buey asado.

-Nada Ron, es que simplemente Malfoy esta solo como un perro, y me da intriga, ya que el…-pero la cortó Ron.

-¿a quién le importa Malfoy? Es un idiota, nada más. En realidad a mi lo que me preocupa es lo que están diciendo todos- y se puso rojo de repente [gracias a Dios que Hermione no lo notó xD.

-Que están diciendo?-dijo Hermione.-Ah, ya se a que te refieres. Lo de nosotros, verdad?- y dijo esto como si nada.

-Bueno, si, es eso, es que no se por que la gente lo dice tanto, si nosotros no estamos juntos.

-Pues que digan lo que quieran. A mi no me interesa. Somos amigos y lo sabemos, y creo que eso es lo único que debería importarnos… y que no te confunda nadie, Ron. Somos amigos. Bueno tengo que irme a mi clase de Pociones de la tarde.- y se levantó rápidamente, como en un suspiro.

-Si… es cierto… -Ron estaba triste. Ya no había nadie más en la mesa, todos se había ido, todos menos Harry Potter, su gran amigo, y él.

-Ron, amigo, escúchame. Tienes que comprender que si te gusta una chica, tienes que luchar por ella. Además, yo estoy seguro de que tu le gustas muchísimo a Hermione. Recuerdas aquel episodio de los pájaros que ella te mandó el año pasado? Por qué crees que lo hizo?

-No se Harry- dijo Ron ya un poco calmado.-no tengo la menor idea, Hermione tiene razón, soy un insensible.

-Mira, Hermione es una chica increíble, es nuestra amiga, recuerdas? nuestra mejor amiga. Y tu no eres insensible, yo lo se, me lo demostraste cuando aceptaste lo que sientes por ella. Pero creo que ella tiene que saberlo… no puedes pasar mas tiempo en la duda- Harry concluyó. –Ya vayámonos a los jardines, hay que descansar.

Y se levantaron juntos para dirigirse a las puertas del gran comedor, mientras que Malfoy, que seguía ahí, también se iba cabizbajo. Estaba triste, y no sabia por qué… tenía que ir a su clase de Pociones con Granger, lo que lo haría sentirse peor.

Comenzó a caminar pensando en todo esto, en Granger, la sangre sucia, en Ron, y como había visto que Granger no se había despedido "correctamente" de su novio, y se le ocurrió que tal vez la granuja esa de su sala común tenia un punto a su favor. ¿Y si no estaban? ¿Y si simplemente todos habían confundido las cosas? Y eso, repentinamente, le dio una idea. La molestaría. Era un hecho.


	2. segundo capitulo

Después de cinco minutos llegó a la mazmorra de Snape, y la Granger ya estaba ahí, sentada en su usual pupitre color canela, al costado del suyo, del mismo color. Todo su plan, el plan que estaba maniobrando en su cabeza, estaba funcionando. Primero, Filch le había dicho que tenía que avisarle a Granger que no habría clase de Pociones esa tarde, por lo que Snape no asistiría, y estarían solos, allí abajo, en el castillo. Segundo, el, Malfoy, creía que en realidad ella no estaba con Weasley, por lo que tenia que hacerle una serie de preguntas. Y ahora, había llegado, y Granger estaba sentada como una reverenda sabelotodo leyendo un libro, mientras que Malfoy _necesitaba_ saber la verdad de los últimos hechos.

Hermione al oír como se cerraba la puerta, y sin moverse de su patética posición, dijo:

-Buenas tardes profesor Snape, lamento mucho esto pero Malfoy ha llegado tarde, por tercera vez, si me permite decir.- y se callo esperando la respuesta de Snape, pero en cambio, recibió una de otra persona.

-Con que estas de novia, no, sangre sucia?

-ah eres tú!! y snape? por qué llega tarde?

-ay granger, tu si que no estas en las últimas, cierto? pues no hay clase y me han mandado a que te diga eso. Snape no vendrá, pero yo estoy aquí. Ahora puedes contestarme a mi pregunta?

-que no vendrá?... pues entonces yo me voy de aquí- hizo ademán de pararse pero Malfoy se levanto primero y le dijo muy despacio, mientras la observaba levantar la mirada hacia donde estaba el rubio:

-granger, escúchame y respóndeme. Estas con Ron weasley o no? si o no? es una pregunta muy simple- hermione estaba nerviosa, no le gustaba como draco hablaba… era alarmante, como si estuviera a punto de atacarla.

-A tí que te importa? Bueno, pero no…-dijo muy bajito hermione.

-QUUUE? que has dicho? no te escuche bien, repite sangre sucia.

-he dicho que NOOOO, no estoy de novia con ron weasley! y ya no me tortures!

-de qué hablas-dijo malfoy-, si no te he hecho nada… aun. Solo te he preguntado algo. y ya me respondiste, muchas gracias sangre-sucia-inmunda.

-mira que sea una sangre sucia no te da ningún derecho a seguir llamándome así… ya han pasado siete años, malfoy, y ya se lo que soy, pero en verdad, es hiriente que una persona no cambie nunca sus adjetivos hacia mi, como ves.

-pues ten por seguro que te llamare así por toda la eternidad-dijo malfoy mientras ponía su sonrisa más hermosa de todas, una sonrisa de verdad, de verdadera felicidad, no de maldad, no la común y corriente, que todos ya conocían.

-por que sonríes, malfoy? ¿tu sabías sonreír de verdad?- dijo Hermione como en un susurro mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la puerta.

-no te irás de aquí, Granger… estás atrapada, como ves. No tienes tu varita mágica [Snape lo consideraba innecesario, no tienes la llave de este cuarto, y en verdad, yo he pasado mucho tiempo solo desde que Pansy se fue de Hogwarts por el regreso del señor oscuro-dijo malfoy mientras se ponía entre la puerta y hermione.

-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- dijo ella mientras forcejaba con malfoy.

-pues…. que la verdad necesito una mujer por una rato, no? uno no puede vivir así, sin unas buenas…-y observo a hermione de pies a cabeza, fijándose en sus piernas-piernas de vez en cuando.

La verdad era que Malfoy lo decía, pero no lo creía. No le interesaba en verdad, el cuerpo de las mujeres era algo estúpido. Lo decía solo por arrogante. El lo sabía.

-Bueno pues malfoy, yo no tengo tiempo para estar con un tipo tan estúpido y vanidoso como tú

-ah no? por favor! no tienes novio, seguro que sueñas con tu primer beso desde hace mucho-

-ni tu tienes novia, y nunca la has tenido, ni la tendrás Malfoy…. no me inventes eso de que extrañas a Pansy, porque bien se yo que ella estaba con Zabini mientras tu estabas solo como un perro de porquería, que es lo que mereces, estúpido proyecto de mortífago.

En ese momento, Malfoy no aguanto más y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte a Hermione, que ésta cayo al suelo. Hermione se quedo ahí, echada, mientras que Draco le decía:

-no me vuelvas a insultar, y no vuelvas a repetir que nunca he estado con nadie, porque sino me las pagaras mas caro que este pequeño golpe que mereces, sangres sucia inmunda!

Y salio de la mazmorra con un gran golpe a la puerta, sin mirar atrás… estaba de lo mas feliz, otra vez sin saber por que, pero estaba muy contento, ya que hermione granger no estaba con la estúpida comadreja, y todo simplemente había sido nada mas que un rumor… pero entonces recordó que granger no había especificado que había estado haciendo toda la tarde con el, y de lo más celoso, como si el fuera su novio, fue a buscar otra vez a granger en la mazmorra. Quería, tenía que molestarla, era su única diversión. [uuuuyyy que tontito n.n

Ella se encontraba llorando en el suelo, como si fuera una idiotita sin vida social, perdiendo el tiempo llorando, algo que un malfoy nunca haría [bueeeeno. Simplemente lloraba y se comía sus lágrimas. Se veía muy pacifica en esa posición, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos también cruzados. Malfoy justo entro en silencio, y hermione se dio cuenta muy tarde, porque malfoy ya se estaba riendo de ella en su cara.

-jajajajajaja granger… porque lloras? tanto te dolió el golpe?

-no es eso, malfoy, déjame en paz, tu no sabes nada de nada, nada de mi, nada del amor.

Esas palabras noquearon a Malfoy. Que alguien le diga que no sabe nada de nada, y mucho menos del amor, era cierto. Era tan cierto, que una fuera sobrenatural lo llevó a sentarse junto a ella, como si fuera algo hecho por magia. Se acostó junto a ella y la miro a los ojos. En ese momento, hermione sintió miedo, pensó que él se iba a reír, pero solo vio una cara que la miraba intrigado. No quería que nadie la viera llorando, pero ahora, ya todo le daba igual.

-malfoy déjame….

-cuéntame granger, cuéntame que esta mal…

Hermione escucho esto como si fuera algo que haría harry o tal vez ron, pero nunca malfoy. ¿Malfoy sensible? mas sensible que cualquiera de sus amigos? imposible, no era malfoy. No el que ella conocía… aunque a decir verdad, en esas ultimas semanas con el y snape, malfoy había estado mucho mas soportable que de costumbre, a pesar de que nunca había dejado de llamarla sangre sucia inmunda. Pero todo había cambiado. Y era su imaginación, o malfoy se estaba volviendo su amigo, a pesar de que a veces se trataban tan mal como esta vez?

Y recordó cierta ocasión en la que…

FLASH BACK

-… ya granger, Snape las pagara, que hayas olvidado la redacción es una tontería, tu eres mucho mas inteligente que esta hojita que acabas de escribir aquí… no es justo que te haya quitado 50 puntos de Gryffindor.

-es cierto, pero ya lo hizo!- decía hermione, junto a malfoy, estando los dos sentados en la mazmorra un atardecer.

-bueno, ya pasara… además tu has ganado muchos mas puntos que esos para tu casa en otras asignaturas, nadie lo notara.

-malfoy, gracias, puede que tengas razón.

-siempre tengo la razón sangre sucia.

-ya… déjame…

FIN FLASH BACK

Era cierto, Malfoy era su amigo. Bueno, o algo parecido, y no lo podía negar. Y si le contaba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento? y si le contaba y el se burlaba de ella? que pasaría? hermione no podía dejar de dudar en malfoy, tantos años en disputa, pero ahora parecía que el era el único que podría ayudarla. Pero lo tenía que pensar mucho, para poder al fin contarle. [qué desesperada estaba hermione

Malfoy a su vez pensaba que tenia que fingir que no la odiaba tanto, y en realidad era así, sentía que ya todo eso, todo aquel odio o desagrado hacia granger era solo el pasado y que ahí y ahora podía comenzar una amistad, tal vez en secreto, si; pero algo que nunca había tenido al fin y al cabo. O sino, podía fingir. Igual, no tenía nada que perder.

Pero entonces Hermione se levantó después de un largo silencio y se dirigió a la puerta de la mazmorra. Ya se había secado las lagrimas, y Malfoy vio, se veía muy bella con el labio mojado y toda roja. La falda también se le había subido hasta mas arriba del muslo y se le había atracado en las panties, así se veía muy atractiva. O eso pensó malfoy, y luego rectificó que estaba loco y que no podía fijarse en la sangre sucia inmunda que, a pesar de haber aceptado que no odiaba tanto, tampoco quería. –es una fea horrible, nada mas- se dijo. Entonces le dijo a Granger:

-te vas ya? no me vas a contar nada de lo que te pasa?

-no quiero, no puedo…. estamos teniendo una conversación civilizada? nosotros? es decir… tu y yo? nos odiamos malfoy.

-debo decir, sangre s…- y se detuvo.-granger, debo decir que ya no te odio. No tengo por que hacerlo! simplemente me he dado cuenta después de todas estas clases de pociones juntos, que si me caes bien y no te odio. O eso intento. Y que quede claro. Cierto, esto no significa que me agrades eh! Y otra cosa mas, si lo que te molesta es que ron no quiera estar contigo, entonces el esta loco, porque tu eres, en verdad, eres…. eres bella, hermosa, eso.-dijo y se puso rojísimo.- No pienses nada de mi, solo te digo que si no te quiere entonces no te merece.

Draco no sabía de donde habían salido esas palabras… eran suyas o alguien las estaba diciendo por el? Allí, en la penumbra, Draco volvió a divisar la belleza de Hermione…

-no Draco! que te pasa! eres un Malfoy sangre limpia… si Draco, definitivamente necesitas una novia, 17 años solo te han hecho pensar que Granger es bonita. Estás loco. Cálmate- se decía.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que malfoy estaba rojo y se paró en seco en el umbral de la puerta. Se puso a pensar que tal vez debía contarle sus cosas a malfoy… era imposible que este actuando. Nadie es tan buen actor. Y tampoco nadie podía haberla hecho sentir mejor con sus palabras en ese momento, y era tan hermoso lo que le había dicho. El era, a veces, hermoso a su manera. Pero malfoy? acaso no quedaba nadie mas en el mundo? era una verdadera locura….

-bueno malfoy… te puedo decir _draco_ verdad?

-pues supongo que si, aunque serias la única en el mundo-volteó la cara para que Hermione no viera su sonrisa.

-bueno, draco, el problema no es nada simple. Estoy muy confundida, siento algo por ron, pero no se que es, tal vez sea algo mas que amistad, pero por otro lado, el si siente algo por mi, pero no me lo ha dicho aun, y si lo hace, no quiero decirle nada certero hasta no estar segura de mis sentimientos-dijo rápidamente y se quedó callada.

Hubo un largo silencio, en el cual hermione observaba al ahora _Draco _con mucho detenimiento. Su cabello era finísimo y suave, aunque no lo había tocado nunca, lo sabía. Sabía que era suavecito como su piel que se veía tan hermosa y serena. Ambos se observaban ahora. Draco también veía las pecas de hermione que le daban un aire algo seductor… no tanto como otras chicas del colegio, pero en verdad, algo es algo no? granger tendría algo guardado por ahí… me gustaría descubrirlo, se dijo a si mismo draco. "WAAAA de que hablas? solo son amigos, nada mas… su amistad es reciente… a pesar de que siento que la conozco de años… pero le podré decir hermione??"… el mismo sentía que pensaba tonterías sin sentido, de las cuales poco a poco de avergonzaba menos.

Estuvieron observándose, nadie decía nada, y Draco no había respondido a lo que le había dicho hermione… no podía dejar de observar sus ojos color canela. Eran muy profundos y cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que la miraban a los ojos, se rascó la frente.

-bueno… entonces dices que sientes algo por weasley… ese. Entonces por qué dudas? debería de estar claro lo que quieres, no?

-no se… tal vez sienta esto porque necesito estar con alguien… no sabes lo que es tener 17 años y no haber estado con nadie…. bueno si lo sabes… ah, disculpa no lo quise decir así-dijo hermione rápidamente.

-pues no te preocupes, granger, si se lo que es que todos te teman…. que piensen que los vas a atacar y que no tienes sentimientos. Bueno, es un hecho que no los tengo… pero no se…

-pues si! así es como me siento. Siento que todos piensan que soy una chancona y rata de laboratorio… y para mi es increíble que alguien se fije en mi. Tal vez por eso siento algo por Ron, por que pienso que tal vez podría pasar algo. Pero creo que es todo una confusión- hermione cerro los ojos como esperando una bendición de alguien, hasta que malfoy habló con una voz muy suave, que no parecía de él. Se habían sentado en una de las carpetas, frente a frente. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría pensado que eran novios o estaban en algo.

-te diré dos cosas. La primera es que, cualquiera se puede fijar en ti, no importa como seas, si le gustas a weasley es por algo… debió de haber visto algo especial en ti… algo que no todos ven…- y se aproximo a su rostro.-y la otra cosa que quiero decirte es que no comprendo porque dices que estas confundida. Será que también hay otro en tu lista?

Hermione se puso tan roja que Draco comenzó a reírse de una manera descontrolada pero más bien espontánea. Hermione pensó que todo lo que había hecho era estúpido… se arrepintió de haberle dicho todo, pero justo en ese momento, draco dijo:

-lo ves? tenia razón, como siempre. Te gusta otro y no quieres admitirlo. Te gusta otro y no quieres que nadie se entere…. no quieres que ron se entere para no herirlo- draco dijo esto, como leyéndole a hermione los pensamientos, y vio que hermione abría la boca de sorpresa, y sonrió resignada a que su ex enemigo supiera su vida. Entonces draco sonrió otra vez, una verdadera sonrisa.

-Bueno granger que esperas? dile a esa persona que la quieres, dile lo que sientes por ella!- dijo el como cantando. Se empino más en su asiento y hermione retrocedió de miedo.

-Ay ay ay como si fuera tan fácil…. ese chico es algo nuevo para mi, recién lo estoy volviendo a conocer de hace poco tiempo atrás. Creía que lo conocía, pero ha cambiado. No pp-pasaría nada nunca, seria un escándalo que nos vieran juntos- hermione miro al suelo frío de la mazmorra.-Además que no me haría caso nunca, es mucho para mi… o sea no mucho, pero a el no le gustan las chicas de mi status.

-a que te refieres? acaso es un idiota?-dijo draco enojado-solo dime quien es!!

-pues… acaso no te das cuenta ya?... siento mucho todo, draco, sabes… lo siento… no sabes lo estúpida que soy como para hacerte perder el tiempo de esta manera, yo- pero algo la corto en seco.

Draco había agarrado una de sus manos para observarla muy quedito. Tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Quien le podría gustar a Granger? no lo sabia, pero quería descubrirlo, para matar a esa persona que no le hacia caso, que la hacia llorar, inventarse una historia y ponerse a hablar con su peor enemigo! Quería asesinarlo…. Dios, en verdad el aburrimiento y la soledad estaban trastornándolo.

-draco… aun no sabes quien es esa persona que esta en mi cabeza…?-dijo hermione despacio mientras lo miraba.

-bueno, se me ocurre que pueda ser potter.

-nooo, estás loco! harry es mi amigo… nada más…- y ella miró a draco con tanta intensidad, como si quisiera ver dentro de sus pupilas… que draco comprendió. No podia creerlo, pero estaba seguro de que eso era lo mismo que el sentía en ese momento por esa estúpida sangre sucia, que en ese momento había dejado de ser escoria para el…. bueno no desde ese momento, desde antes, el lo sabia, pero nunca lo iba a aceptar. No la quería, es cierto, pero era tan hermosa exteriormente, y tan buena por dentro, solo pensaba en los demás. Y además era valiente. Draco pensó que nunca mas podría verla con otros ojos. Era hermione granger, la sangre sucia, pero además era ella… su amiga… o algo mas? definitivamente eso era lo que quería, y no le importaba lo que la gente pensara...

Entonces hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a draco y se levantó… draco se puso tan rojo… y el tomo eso como una despedida, y no quería, no quería que ella se fuera, no quería que el momento acabe, no podía aceptar que lo dejara ahí, cuando ya todo en su mente se había aclarado completamente y sabia lo que sentía.

El se levanto y le dijo suavemente:

-Granger, yo…. creo que… bueno es que… esto es difícil para mí- cerró los ojos.

-qué pasa, Draco?

-Es que creo que yo también siento algo por… es que tú…

-Qué, tu también sientes algo por alguien… bueno no sé, si no es tan difícil como lo de Viktor…

-viktor? me estabas hablando de krum?-dijo Malfoy y el mundo se le cayó de las manos.

Era él, Viktor Krum, el estúpido buscador búlgaro, el que le interesaba a Hermione Granger. Que idiota fue… definitivamente esa chica era una pérdida de tiempo. Había pensado o había esperado que en vez de Krum, el amor platónico de Hermione fuera el? no podía ser.

-pues si… es que desde hace tres años, desde que vino aquí, a Hogwarts, no lo veo… me escribía cartas, pero ahora ya no… creo que está bastante concentrado en el Quidditch y yo no se que hacer, esta muy arrogante, no se que siento sinceramente, Draco…

-Muy bien, pues entonces me voy de aquí- dijo Malfoy en tono desafiante y molesto.

Esto dejó a Hermione boquiabierta. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado. ¿por qué Malfoy se comportaba así con ella ahora? Qué había hecho mal?

-No… no te vayas… tu me ibas a decir algo… algo que sentías por alguien especial…- dijo Hermione mientras los dos se acercaban mucho el uno del otro.

-No… olvídalo. Esta ha sido la conversación más estúpida que he tenido en toda mi vida. No puedo creer que haya hablado contigo seriamente… no tiene sentido. Me voy de aquí- y salió veloz de la mazmorra, sin mirar a Hermione.


	3. tercer capitulo

Cuando llegó a su sala común, Hermione ya estaba en la suya, pensando en lo que le había dicho Malfoy… "es que creo que yo también siento algo por… es que tú…" Qué sería? Hermione estaba triste pero se dio cuenta que tal vez, aquella amistad nunca habría funcionado. Malfoy estaba pirado... definitivamente habría perdido una apuesta con sus amigos y por esto había ido a hablar con ella a solas… pero es que en verdad le había dicho cosas tan bellas, que no podría olvidarlas tan fácilmente. Pero tenía que olvidarlas, y también tenía que olvidarse de su cabello platinado. Era una pérdida de tiempo todo lo que estaba haciendo. Lo mejor era irse a dormir… había pasado tanto tiempo hablando con Malfoy que se había perdido de la cena y ya todos estaban regresando del Gran Comedor. Entró en su habitación, mientras que pensaba en Krum, y en su estúpida obsesión con el Quidditch, mientras que Malfoy también pensaba en algo parecido.

Pensaba en Hermione Granger y en como casi le había dicho que la quería… estaba completamente loco, en verdad necesitaba a una mujer, a pesar de nunca haber tenido una en sus brazos, y que lo más cerca que había estado de una había esa tarde, con Hermione en la mazmorra de Snape. Pero sentía, y se odiaba por eso, que esa tarde había sido especial para él. Tenía que disculparse por haberla dejado así tirada en el suelo, por haber sido un idiota con ella, por no haberle explicado por qué había huido. Tenía que decirle que quería a alguien que no era ella… sí, eso haría, de esa manera ella pensaría que no se refería a ella en ese momento. Porque sí, la Granger es muy lista… -tengo que poner mi plan en acción-se dijo.

Hermione se despertó en medio de la noche, empapada en sudor y recordando ese sueño que había tenido. Había vuelto a vivir esa tarde, pero se había dado cuenta de algo. Draco había estado tan rojo en todo su encuentro… tan amable… tan callado… y si esa persona que él tanto quería (o eso ella suponía) era ella misma, Hermione Granger? Qué sería de su vida cuando sepa que era verdad? … pero en que estaba pensando!! Draco Malfoy enamorándose de Hermione Granger?? Eso era 100 imposible, no había nada menos certero que eso. Malfoy no tenía sentimientos, aunque eso, esa tarde, se había puesto en duda. Todo el universo se había puesto en duda. Y ahora que haría?... pues le preguntaría a Draco a quién amaba de esa manera, tanto, que casi se lo admitía. La mataba la curiosidad.

Stop…. hermione granger interesada en draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy hablando de sus sentimientos con hermione Granger? El mundo estaba al revés, pero Hermione no podía negar que este nuevo mundo le gustaba… de alguna manera le gustaba hablar con Draco. Era entretenido, una muy buena compañía… qué? estaba loca? bueno, como dijo Malfoy, "la soledad mata a veces". Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy… Draco, Draco, Draco…. ya estaba alucinando, era hora de volverse a dormir. Y dicho y hecho, se recostó cómodamente y se quedó dormida enseguida.

Mientras tanto, ya se hacía de día, y durante toda la noche, Draco Malfoy se había quedado pensando en una persona que lo pudiera ayudar con su plan… tenía que ser bonita, atractiva y sexy, para que Granger le creyera la mentira. Tenía que ser más inteligente que ella… imposible , eso no existía… pero porque tenía que ser así? solo tenía que inventar un nombre y nada más… así que decidió inventar el nombre Clemence Pattinburg, que podría ser una chica que había conocido en las vacaciones… sí! era una maravillosa idea… pensaba Draco en silencio, hasta que se vio un radiante sol por la ventana abierta de su cuarto, lo que le recordó que ese día también tenía clase con Snape y Hermione… ahí se lo diría.

Pero esa no era la única cosa que lo atormentaba tanto. Estaba triste, en verdad. Temía haber perdido tal vez a su única amiga… era una sangre sucia, tal vez, pero era su única compañía en la vida. Estaba solo por completo, y desesperado. Había sido muy brusco y tendía que disculparse. Sí, eso también haría aquel día.

-Draco Malfoy… estás seguro de lo que haces? Tu eres casi un mortífago, y estas trabando relación con una sangre sucia… te das cuenta de que esto es peligroso?- le decía su otro yo.

-Estoy seguro, uno no puede ser tan hosco… aunque así sería como Viktor, tal vez…. y a mí qué me importa Viktor Krum??-pero no podía dejar de pensar tampoco en eso, en que a Hermione Granger le gustaba el patético de Krum, poco cerebelo pero mucha carne. Entonces era eso lo que atraía a las chicas. Con razón que nadie me quiere, pensó Draco, cabizbajo, en su cama.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió, mientras que en la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione hacía lo mismo. Ella bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común, y ahí se encontraban Ron, grande como siempre, y Harry, junto a Ginny, tomando una taza de café que esta anteriormente había traído muy temprano del Gran Comedor. Cuando Hermione miró a Ron, este se puso tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar, y se acercó despacio hasta el lugar donde aparecía Hermione. Le cogió la mano, mientras que Ginny y Harry lo miraban sibilantes, antes de hacerle una seña e irse por el retrato; y le dijo:

-Hermione, creo que es hora de que hablemos de algo.

-Qué? dime Ron, estoy apurada, tengo clase con Draco.

-Dijiste Draco? Te refieres a Malfoy? Te pasa algo?... bueno lo que te tenía que decir es que siento algo muy fuerte por ti desde hace mucho y….

-nos podemos sentar un momento?-le interrumpió Hermione, como para meterle miedo a Ron para que no hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Está bien-contestó Ron, con más miedo que nunca.-Bueno, lo que trataba de decirte es que siento que te quiero desde hace muchísimo, todo contigo es perfecto y por eso me gustaría sa-saber si tu quisieras ser mi novia y estar junto a mi siempre.

Hermione esperaba esto, pero no pensó que Ron fuera tan delicado con las palabras. En verdad no le gustaba Ron, pero sintió una fuerza que lo atraía hacia el. Pero no podía, ella estaba confundida, pero de algo estaba segura: ella solo veía a Ron como un buen amigo. No podía mentirle.

-Ron, somos amigos, verdad? Entonces, te tengo que decir lo que siento-Ron estaba temblando. Se acercó más a ella en su butaca.

-Dime, quieres o no?

-Ron, lo siento muchísimo, pero yo solo te veo como un amigo…no siento nada mas hacia ti… decirte que te quiero como tu me quieres a mi sería peor que esto.

-Oh Hermione, no sabes cuanto te quiero, eres tan especial, no me hagas esto…eres la chica más buena que he conocido en toda mi vida…

-Lo siento Ron, no te quería herir-dijo Hermione despacio. Se levantó y se fue. Salió corriendo hacia el aula de Snape en las mazmorras, rezando con que Malfoy no esté ahí y llorando al mismo tiempo, pero para su "mala" suerte, Malfoy estaba de lo más seductor sentado sobre la carpeta de Snape, y como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo esperando verla, saltó de la carpeta y le dijo:

-Granger, recuerdas lo que no terminé de decirte ayer…

Pero ella no le escuchaba, por ahora solo lloraba. Detestaba a Draco Malfoy, pero sentía que sus palabras podían sacarla de esa soledad y de esa tristeza. El, por fin, se dio cuenta de que Hermione lloraba. Dos veces en solo dos días, y sentía que era estúpido llorar tanto. Pero quería saber por qué aquella sangre sucia lloraba, necesitaba saberlo para poner su plan en marcha… para poder decirle que quería a esa tal... como era? ya ni se acordaba mientras veía el rostro pálido de Hermione en silencio, totalmente empapado y siniestro. Pero aun así, tan misterioso… esperaba algún día comprender como esa sangre sucia patética y él habían acabado siendo cierta clase de "amigos".

-Deja ya de llorar, Granger, puedes contarme si quieres lo que te pasa…. solo si quieres, aunque debes saber que no me estoy muriendo por eso-dijo Malfoy mientras la agarraba de los brazos y la levantaba del suelo en el que esta había caído en su tristeza. La llevó hacia su ya conocida banca color canela en la mazmorra y se sentó, por primera vez, a su lado, con un movimiento brusco que la hizo reaccionar.

-Ya! Malfoy déjame en paz, no soy tan estúpida como para volver a caer en tus trampas-dijo Hermione a la defensiva.-Seguro que estuviste vacilándote toda la tarde con tus amigos, no? comentándoles mis desdichas e infortunios…

-Pues-dijo Malfoy,-no, no lo hice en realidad. No tengo amigos como para estar con ellos. La verdad es que la gente no me interesa, no me interesan los problemas de los demás, todos son basura para mí. O no te habías dado cuenta?-la miró a los ojos.

-Claro, Malfoy, claro que no te creo nada de lo que me dices. Ayer me dejaste como una estúpida aquí, y ahora piensas que te voy a creer?-dijo Hermione, poniéndose un poquito colorada.

Malfoy sonrió. Le gustaba el color rosado que despedían las mejillas de hermione. En verdad le gustaba como se veía. Era una estúpida si no le creía lo que le iba a decir, pero bueno… de cualquier manera, era una sangre sucia sin mucha importancia en el mundo. Si le creía, bien. Nunca le rogaría nada. _Nunca._

-Bueno, tienes que creerme dos cosas-y Draco se acercó tanto a Hermione que ella tuvo que retroceder en un impulso muy obvio, para no chocar con el rostro del rubio,-la primera, es que siento mucho haberme ido de esa manera ayer, y la otra, es que si es que recuerdas, ayer dije algo que no terminé de decir.

-a mi ya no me interesa nada sobre ti, Draco… Malfoy-dijo con asco Hermione, y se levantó muy molesta. Odiaba que la gente le diga mentiras imposibles de creer en el mundo real, pero que se veían tan ciertas…. eso se podía ver en los ojos de Draco, tan profundos y calmados. Comenzó a caminar hacia una estantería para buscar un libro. Ella se quería quedar con el ahí, lo sabía, pero no podía ser tan estúpida como para hacérselo notar.

-Qué te pasa, Granger? ¿no me crees que en verdad estoy triste de haberte dejado tirada en este frío lugar? Créeme… que puedo hacer para que me creas?- dijo Draco mientras observaba como Hermione se paraba en seco.-Eres mi única amiga, en serio. A pesar de conocer a muchísima gente, y que todos conocen mi nombre en este estúpido colegio; a pesar de mi popularidad, estoy solo y aburrido, no tengo familia, ni nada bueno en mi vida. Solo estudio para superarme, para saber más, para tener algo en que pensar. Pero en verdad, ahora que te conozco, serás siempre una sangre sucia inmunda, pero al menos no me siento tan solo como antes.

Draco bajó la mirada mientras Hermione caminaba hacia la puerta. No sabia si creerle, en verdad había oído todas esas palabras que le había dado ese hombre, pero podían resultar una verdadera farsa. O tal vez no. Quien sabía. En ese momento Hermione no sabía que hacer. Como el día anterior, se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta de madera oscura observando el pasillo vacío de Hogwarts que se alzaba ante ella. Tenía miedo del siguiente movimiento que diera. Podría resultar un fracaso.

-Malfoy, sigo sin creerte-dijo en voz alta para que él la escuchara, ya que no se había movido de la zona de las estanterías, y eso estaba lejos de la puerta. Comenzó a llorar poco a poco. Sollozaba y también oía sollozos. En verdad, todo eso que Draco le había dicho era lo mismo que ella sentía. Sí tenía amigos, pero todos tenían algo en que pensar. El único que a veces le prestaba atención era Ron… pero ahora desde hace poco todo era diferente. Solo le quedaba el, Draco Malfoy, el cual se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Dime, _Hermione_… _que puedo hacer para que me creas_?

-Yo no….-pero algo la cortó.

Draco, que había estado muy cerca de Hermione, la había agarrado de las manos y se las había agarrado para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Hermione no podía creer su delicadeza. Era hermoso verlo así, tan bueno y sutil como el viento. El beso de Draco en su mejilla ardía violentamente en el rostro de Hermione, quien levantó la cabeza y vio a Draco con la cara empapada en lágrimas.

Draco Malfoy lloraba! El mismo se sorprendía de eses detalle… pero sí, tenía que llorar. Había dicho todo lo que sentía, algo que nunca debía de hacer, y aun así, la tonta sangre sucia no le creía.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, ambos llorando en silencio, cada uno viendo al otro llorar, lo que los hacía suspirar muchísimo. Draco sentía una soledad increíble porque Hermione no había flanqueado, seguía llorando como antes. Y esta, a su vez, no sabía por qué pero cada vez se acercaba más a él, a su bello rostro y a sus ojos. Entonces ella se limpió las lágrimas con una mano, no quería seguir llorando, y menos con Draco, le dolía muchísimo verlo así.

-Yo ya me…

Pero Draco agarró su mano y la besó, besó esa mano llena de lágrimas. Hermione se paralizó y lo besó en la mejilla suavemente, como hacía un rato el lo había hecho con ella. Se moría de vergüenza, pero había llegado al punto de creer que si no hacía lo que le decía su instinto, nunca conseguiría salir de ese lío. Pero Draco no pudo aguantar, estaba loco, y besó a Hermione por primera vez en la boca. Primero frotaron sus labios suavemente, y Hermione colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco. Sintió su cabello, era como ella lo imaginaba. Mientras tanto, las lenguas ya se combinaban en sus bocas, haciéndose sentir muy lentamente, pero Hermione apresuró aquel beso y lo convirtió en algo más apasionado.

Draco, con sus manos, limpiaba el rostro de Hermione de lágrimas y sentía la suavidad de su piel. El beso parecía nunca terminar, pero se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que separarse. Hermione volteó la cara y se sentó en su carpeta predilecta, como siempre. Trató de esconder su sonrisa… era su primer beso, no como el de Krum (un fiasco), y sentía que lo había hecho de maravilla.

Su primer beso… con Draco Malfoy? Eso era una pesadilla, pero tenía que admitir que era un gran besador. Y según el, nunca ha tenido novia- pensó Hermione. Había sido un beso muy placentero.

Pensando en Malfoy, este justo se sentó a su lado en un movimiento rápido y la miró, pero ella trató de evitar su mirada fingiendo una tos; pero Draco sabía que había echo una tontería, solo tenía que explicarse para remediarlo. Ella no podía haberse besado con el, un sangre limpia con gran status social y una sangre sucia, y a pesar de todos sus prejuicios, no podía negar que el había iniciado todo.

-Por qué me besaste así, Draco?

-Yo… bueno, lo hice porque tenía que hacerte creer de alguna manera que sí, me dolía. Pero sabes que? ahora ya no me importas. Si te mueres, me da igual, no tengo tiempo para tratar con gente insensible como tu.

-Yo? Tu siempre eres el insensible, que ahora hayas cambiado un poco hace todo más fácil, pero igual, siempre serás tu un arrogante de primera. Y si no me quieres hablar, no me importa, igual mañana empiezan las vacaciones y puedes olvidarte de nuestra pequeña y patética amistad.

-Pues tu lo has dicho! Yo cambié por algo… pero no te lo puedo decir. Y tienes razón, me olvidaré de esta tontería, este error que cometí. No vales la pena, Granger. Y por cierto, besas pésimo- Hermione temblaba, y Draco se estaba levantando…

Pero Hermione lo agarró y lo besó por segunda vez. Era una tontería, pero ya que todo iba a acabar, quería ella sentir eso otra vez. Si, un Malfoy la estaba haciendo disfrutar del momento, y era asqueroso, pero le gustaba. Y a Malfoy también… dejaron de besarse, y a pesar que Malfoy fingía que quería despegarse de Hermione, le gustaba… el sabia muy bien que le encantaba como era hermione, porque eso facilitaba su disgusto… o tal vez su agrado…. hacia ella. Era imposible no notar lo facil que era disgustarla… a veces era tan loca, casi como el. era increíble, en realidad.

-Ahora pues, aver si te olvidas de mi.

-Jajajaja no me hagas reír… que te crees, la matadora? Pues olvídalo. Son solo besos. No trasmiten nada, porque _yo no siento nada por ti_.

Hermione se paralizó. Si, estaba triste, quería que Draco Malfoy le dijera que le había gustado, o algo así, pero no lo había hecho. Bueno, que se podía esperar de él? mejor se iba ya, era un idiota… ella se sentía a punto de llorar, y no quería que él la viera en ese estado otra vez. En verdad le había gustado mucho ese beso…

Se levantó y salió despacio de la mazmorra. En verdad, lo hacía para que el la detuviera, pero el orgullo de Malfoy que tenía, lo dominaba. Además, Draco quería pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Era cierto, supuestamente sentía algo por Hermione Granger… o era una farsa? Y si ella sentía algo por él? Y si solamente se besaban por necesidad?

Y es que el la necesitaba. Se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba escucharla o molestarla, hacerla sufrir o besarla apasionadamente, pero era ella. Solo ella, y es que nadie más le hacía caso en este mundo. Pero eso iba a cambiar. Malfoy decidió en ese momento que se volvería el chico más irresistible de todo Hogwarts, solo para que no vuelvan a ocurrir esas cosas con Hermione. No quería que esa soledad lo vuelva a obligar a hacer cosas que no debía con Granger.

Pero lo hacía por eso, o por qué? Draco no quería seguir siendo sincero consigo mismo, estaba harto de que todas sus decisiones sean por la sangre sucia… pero el sentía, en el fondo, que se haría irresistible para ella, para que le haga caso de verdad…

DE QUE TONTERIAS ESTABA HABLANDO?? …¿todo por hermione Granger, la sangre sucia sangrona? no, ni hablar, lo hacía por él. Solo por el. Tenía que repetírselo camino a su sala común para terminar de creérselo. …lo hacía por el, por su soledad… sí, _tenía que ser así_.

Tenía que olvidarse de esa estúpida obsesión, antes de que se convierta en algo más fuerte.


	4. hablando consigo mismos

Draco llegó a su sala comun y repitio su decisión en la mente: cambiar de llok, de estilo, de personalidad. Cambiar para ser un Draco Malfoy renovado, para agradar a las chicas… a todas las traería locas detrás de el. Ya no sería mas el chico pesado con bromas aburridas y malolientes sobre los sangre sucia. No. Ahora sería el chico pesado que molesta a los sangre sucia, pero que además es tan sexy y seductor como el mismo Harry Potter.

Y quien lo iba a detener en el camino de la gloria? nadie, porque el erea sexy, un gran jugador de quidditch, pero le hecían falta los toques de masculinidad, la fuerza y valentía de un slytherin bien macho. Por eso al llegar a su habitación y al ver a Spencer, pensó que el le sería de gran ayuda en su cambio.

-Spencer, me tienes que ayudar ahora. Bueno no ahora, pero me tienes que ayudar.

-en que?- dijo Spencer mirándolo como si jamas lo hubiera visto en su vida.

-Es que mira, necesito cambiar para atraer a las chicas y ser conocido no solamente por mi arrogancia- dijo Draco rápidamente.

-Bueno Malfoy, es difícil pero no imposible. Lo haremos en las vacaciones… aprenderás a ser como yo.

-Spencer, seré mejor que tu- dijo Draco. -Por algo soy un malfoy.

-Y… bueno no peleare contigo.

-Gracias… te debo una que jamas te pagare.

Con esas ultimas palabras Draco se dirigió hacia el baño y se dispuso a bañarse, pero al terminar de quitarse la camiseta se acordó de la Granger, la que trastornaba el mundo en el que vivia. La estupida sangre sucia que se sorprendería al ver a un chico diferente después de las vacaciones. Todo lo que ella conocia de el, su maldad y frivolidad, todo eso sería mil veces peor. Y ademas seria sexy… muy sexy. "Y ya lo soy", se decía Draco al verse al espejo. "Como dicen, tengo el paquete, pero no se como leer el manual… bueno eso dicen." Y entro a la ducha para bañarse.

Hermione llegó también a su sala común después de largo rato de vagar por Hogwarts. Había ido a la lechucería y había escrito a Kennedy, una de sus amigas muggles que pensaban que Hermione estaba de intercambio por esa época en Indonesia. La carta decía asi:

Querida Kennedy,

no sabes cuanto te extraño, y necesito tus consejos. Esta carta no será larga, y tal vez te sorprenda mucho. Lo que pasa es que tengo un problema, bueno son varios. Me gusta un chico y hay otro con el que me he besado hoy (dos veces, en persona te cuento) que creo que le gusto, o me gusta, o algo. Creo que a mi si me gusta, por lo menos… pero el me odia, y yo a el. Cosa rara no? bueno no se si me gusta, pero creo que esta confusion significa algo no? porque yo jamas lo había visto como un chico… solo como una alimaña. Bueno te escribía para contarte esto y para que nos veamos en las vacaciones… mañana regreso al barrio, no me iré sin verte y sin conversar. Por lo demás, todo anda bien. Bueno no tan bien… te cuento otro día, o sea mañana. O pasado. Como sea, hablamos, cuidate y un beso y abrazo.

Hermione.

Recordaba ella esta carta y pensaba en Malfoy y en Krum. Realmente no sabía si quería a alguno, pero estaba segura de que el beso que le había dado Draco habia sido especial. Delicioso. El primero… vaya en que tonterías pensaba. –y por otro lado estaba Krum, el cual estaba lejos y le traía tantas desdichas.

Entró a su habitación después de haber visto como Ron la miraba triste desde su asiento en la sala común, pero ella ya no podía hacer nada para agradarle, solamente habia dicho la verdad, pero imposible era que Ron se tranquilizara. Así era el. Solo necesitaba tiempo para relajarse, encontrar a otra chica que lo quiera y ser feliz. Si la felicidad existía, claro.

Se echo en su cama y recordó a Malfoy otra vez. Mucho estaba pensado en el, demasiado, era una droga: prohibida y matadora. Pero era solo por el beso, nada mas…ojala fuera así. Hermione sabía que cuando ella sentía algo, lo demostraba… entonces, porque le había besado? No había sido solo por hacerle sentir que ella era irresistible… había sido por algo mas. Algun día lo descubrire? se decía Hermione mientras se ponía el pijama y dormía, para al día siguiente irse a su casa, en donde seguramente olvidaría todo lo ocurrido.


	5. Llegada a la casa Granger

Hermione llegó muy tarde a su casa después de haber salido del Expreso de Hogwarts. No tenía ganas de ver a sus padres, ni de ver a nadie, solo de caminar sola y buscar algún punto en el cual apoyarse. Para no caer, porque se había dado cuenta de una horrible verdad.

Tenía que cambiar. No era solo por ella, sino que había algo que la hacía sentirse mujer, y que por esta razón tenía que ser femenina. Tenía que cambiar su apariencia, su guardarropa, su estilo. Tenía que cambiar su personalidad con los chicos, tenía que ser percibida.

Y ella se sentía así, mientras caminaba por el sendero que la guiaba a la puerta principal de su casa. Dentro tendría que aceptar todos los abrazos, todas las caricias de su madre y de Kennedy, que seguro también estaría ahí, esperándola. Todos la esperarían, y ella tendría que fingir una estúpida sonrisa y un, "oh si, Indonesia es increíble", al menos con la mitad de sus familiares.

Al menos podía compartir sus desgracias con Kennedy, esas desgracias que la dejaban ensimismada por horas, meditando cuales eran sus sentimientos, porque si Hermione Granger era algo, era cuidadosa. Le gustaba la introspección, conocerse mejor, saber lo que sentía, saber lo que iba a pasar respecto de sus sentimientos. Ser realista.

Ser realista porque así no se llevaba ninguna patética decepción, ni amorosa ni de nada. Y en ese momento le costaba mucho ser realista, porque se había dado cuenta de que Draco Malfoy la tenía confundida, y no sabía que pensar.

Tal vez a ella le agradaba Malfoy, le simpatizaba, pero no le gustaba. Eso jamás. Estaba prohibido entre ellos. Y la verdad, su realismo le decía que nunca estarían juntos, que aunque ella tratara de hacer que algo pase, todavía existía la gran muralla que los tenía separados. Separados, algo que siempre había sido así. Y a ella no se le ocurría ninguna razón por la cual esto fuera a cambiar. Ninguna.

En realidad, en el fondo de su ser había una. Los besos en la mazmorra de Snape. Pero su realismo, otra vez, le decía que era solo un juego, un juego inventado por Malfoy para hacerla sentir patéticamente querida por alguien que la odiaba, para emocionarla y luego soltarla en el vacío, para hacerla sentirse bien y luego matar esto y cambiarlo por agonía. Porque así se suponía que era Draco Malfoy, un sangre limpia… o al menos eso era lo que le decía su lado realista.

Pero siempre existía el lado femenino, el lado romántico de una mujer. Porque eso era, una mujer, una mujer que quería descubrir sus sentimientos. Y para este lado, todas las caricias vividas en la mazmorra de Snape tenían que haber sido algo. Tenían que haber significado algo para Draco Malfoy, al igual que habían sido algo ¿importante? para Hermione Jane Granger.

Porque no podía negar que había sido algo sumamente intenso para ella. Nunca se había sentido escuchada, con un amigo, tal vez algo más que eso, pero con un miembro del sexo opuesto que estuviera interesado en ella como una mujer.

Un golpe en la cabeza la sacó de sus pensamientos y la envió al suelo. No era algo normal, había sido una especie de metal lo que la había golpeado y mandado al suelo. Había ingresado a su casa sin siquiera darse cuenta. Hermione se sintió viva en ese momento, mientras recordaba como Malfoy le había dicho Hermione. Como si esto fuera maravilloso, se levantó y encaró a su familia, que a pesar de que los había visto, no había observado con detenimiento. Y es que estaba más ocupada en controlar su lado realista para al menos, por una vez en su vida, sentirse querida.

-Hola Kennedy!- dijo Hermione por fin, al darse cuenta de que su amiga se encontraba cerca de ella, con un vaso de ron en la mano y con pinta de haberla esperado un buen rato aburridísima.-Como te encuentras?

-Hola Hermione, veo que las cosas que me cuentas en la carta se reflejan en tu forma de moverte- dijo Kennedy, que era más atenta que Hermione en una clase de Transformaciones.- Recibí tu carta y la leí. Espero que hablemos de esos dos…

-Calla Kenned!, te suplico que te calles porque si mi mamá se entera que tengo líos amorosos, me acosará de por vida.-Hermione puso una cara de suplica bastante convincente a pesar de su estado de idiotez momentánea.-Ya sabes como es mi ma', no digas nada, por favor.

-Esta bien, Hermi, la verdad solo iba a hacer un simple comentario, pero será mejor que vayamos a tu habitación, porque aquí hay mucho borracho. Además no te preocupes, tu mamá no se quedó atrás con el merlot.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que la gente en su casa estaba cantando villancicos como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Solo los había encarado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su estado de borrachera era INMENSO, porque ni siquiera habían notado su presencia. Rápidamente, Hermione se adentró en la cocina para tomar un pote de helado y dos cucharas, y regresó a donde Kennedy se encontraba parada, riéndose de cómo el tío Herbert, un anciano desdentado y amarillento, se subía sobre la mesa y bailaba un vals carraspeando su melodía.

Mientras subían por las largas escaleras alfombradas de un color azul grisáceo, Hermione comenzó a toser. Y es que durante el paseo de llegada a Londres, sin darse cuenta se había metido en un gran jardín que tenía prendidas las roceadoras, y había terminado empapada. No pudo secarse mágicamente porque no recordaba que era mayor de edad, y cuando lo recordó, ya estaba tosiendo fuertemente.

-Vaya Hermione, a donde te fuiste después de haber llegado al aeropuerto? Pareces estar con una terrible bronquitis.

-No te preocupes, Kenned, estoy muy bien, son solo unos dolores en el pecho, pero se me pasará.

-Está bien… bueno pero ten cuidado!-Hermione casi se habría chocado con la puerta cerrada de su habitación, sino hubiera sido por Kennedy que la abrió rápidamente.

Entraron a la habitación de Hermione. Era una sala resplandeciente llena de libros muggles (por supuesto) que se hallaban colocados encima de grandes repisas que colgaban de las paredes pintadas de un color coral muy vivo. A Hermione siempre le había encantado el color coral, era muy bello e intenso. "Quisiera ser así, como el color de mis paredes", pensaba Hermione mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas encima de su cama.

A notar los libros sibilantes sobre las repisas quiso, por una vez en su vida, no ser una hija de muggles. Solo por un instante, y por ese instante iría donde Draco Malfoy y exclamaría esa verdad. Tal vez, y solo tal vez en ese momento, Draco Malfoy se fijaría en ella. Solo en ese momento, pensaría en ella como una mujer y no como una sangre sucia a la cual se podía molestar. Solo en ese momento. Aunque tal vez eso jamás pasara, porque _Draco Malfoy jamás pensaría en Hermione Granger._

¡Qué equivocada estaba!

* * *

_Bueno, he aquí el quinto capítulo de este fanfic que va avanzando poco a poco a pesar de la mala suerte de la autora._

_He estado enferma dos veces, de viaje otras dos y ahora me encuentro enyesada, lo que al parecer permite que escriba al verme imposibilitada de moverme de mi cama._

_Espero que les guste este capitulo, que me dejen un review para animarme al menos un poco... y que les vaya bien a todos los que lean este fic D_

_un saludo muy grande..._

_vale nn_


	6. La locura de la juventud

En la oscuridad de la noche de Malfoy Manor, un jovencito de 17 años paseaba incansablemente por las cocinas. No tenía nada que hacer, su padre estaba "de viaje" y su madre en casa de su tía.

Y el estaba completamente solo, no tenía ni pizca de humor para irse a dormir, porque sus sueños siempre se veían perturbados por una mata de cabello castaño. A pesar de que esta mata no tenía un dueño definido, Draco Malfoy imaginaba de quien era. Y no podía sacarse de la cabeza a esta persona.

A pesar de que se había jurado mil y una veces que no pensaría más en ella, no podía olvidarla. Era como un mosquito que te molesta en las noches de verano cuando intentas dormir en tu cama. Así eran estos pensamientos, se colaban en una de las rendijas más pequeñas de la conciencia de Malfoy y no salían hasta que alguien aparecía y le planteaba algo más llamativo, lo que a decir verdad, sucedía muy pocas veces.

Malfoy caminaba y no se dejaba inmutar por el frío que hacía. Dos días después sería Navidad, y para variar las pasaría con la única compañía de su lechuza Hittles. Odiaba la Navidad, pero ahora y más que nunca deseaba poderlas haber pasado en Hogwarts. Ahí al menos tendría una patética distracción, podría haberles pedido a Crabbe y a Goyle que se quedaran como sus bufones personales, y así no tendría que estar pensando en Hermione Granger todo el santo día.

Y es que en ella pensaba. No pensaba como un enamorado, sino que pensaba en ella como tratando de sonsacar de lo más profundo de su cabeza el motivo que tenía para haberla tratado como lo hizo días antes, en la mazmorra de Snape.

La había tratado mal, pero eso fue solo al final y al principio… pero en el medio de estas lecciones "sin Snape" todo había sido un caos para su cordura y la locura de la juventud- porque tenía que ser eso-,ya que había besado a Hermione Granger, a la sangre sucia. Había jugado con esa lengua que se movía gracias a esa sangre contaminada de vestigios muggle.

Malfoy se dirigió al jardín interior de su casa. Era una gran estancia llena de flores hermosas, de miles de colores y aromas distintos. Había un millar de abejas, que a pesar de ser de noche, se encontraban ahí. Malfoy no le prestó atención a este detalle y siguió con su camino hacia una viejísima banca de madera, a la cual le faltaba una pata.

Se sentó en ella y estiró los brazos, como tratando de abrazar a alguien cuya única intención era separarse de él. Se meció un rato en la banca y luego cayó al suelo duro lleno de pasto, el cual estaba un poco húmedo por la nieve que se había derretido días atrás.

No podía entender como todas esas flores le recordaban a ella. ¿Estaba enamorado?... no, imposible, Draco Malfoy no estaba para esas cursilerías. La locura de la juventud no podía someterlo tan terriblemente. Pero a pesar de eso, las flores y sus aromas le recordaban a su cabello recogido en días de examen, a su nariz puntiaguda que se tiñó cuando ella y él, Draco Malfoy, se besaron… le recordaba a sus pequeñas manos.

Todo parecía querer someterlo de una manera terrible. El no quería pensar en Hermione Granger, lo único que él quería era cumplir lo que se había propuesto. Quería ser un chico varonil que vuelva locas a todas las chicas, quería que cada una de esas insulsas pasaran cerca de él y suspiraran, quería que Granger…. no, Granger tenía que quedarse al margen de todo esto.

Se levantó del suelo al que minutos atrás había caído y se llevó una mano al pelo, el cual se encontraba sucio ya que no había sido lavado aún. En ese momento, Malfoy sintió como su pelo se encontraba grasiento y decidió tomarse un baño a la mañana siguiente.

Pero ya amanecía, y mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar de su casa, vio como una lechuza se posaba sobre un árbol cerca de él. "Quien será?", se preguntaba Malfoy, y tomó a la lechuza, quitándole el sobre que tenía amarrado a la pata.

Lo abrió, pero antes de esto, sintió un suave olor a Hermione en él. Se hinchó de emoción y, como una quinceañera enamorada, sacó la carta esperando, muy concientemente, que esta fuera de ella.

Mas al leer, se llevó la decepción. Era una carta de Spencer.

_Malfoy,_

_recuerdo bien que me dijiste que querías cambiar de look. Pues bien, báñate y arréglate, porque iremos a Londres muggle a comprarte ropa nueva HOY MISMO. Ya estoy a punto de llegar a tu casa, en realidad, me voy a aparecer en el pueblo más cercano, para caminar un poco al menos. Así que apresúrate, si no quieres que Theodore y yo te veamos desnudos. Ya no pierdas más tiempo!_

_Atentamente,_

_Spencer y Theodore._

_PD: saca un poco de dinero, que nos quedaremos en un hotel muggle que encontré. Habrá que pasar las navidades juntos, no?_

Como se le había ocurrido que sería una carta de Granger? Si ni siquiera eran amigos, aunque eso estaba en duda. Bueno, tenía que apurarse.

Malfoy se metió al baño y rápidamente se duchó, luego fue a su habitación y se puso la ropa más elegante y sexy que tenía. Se perfumó con devoción y por último fue a las cocinas. Ahí ya estaban Theodore y Spencer, aguardándolo con cara emocionada.

-Se puede saber qué les pasa?- preguntó Malfoy con una voz que parecía no haberse utilizado hace días.-¿Por qué ponen esa cara?

-Porque nunca te había visto tan sexy, Draquito… pero eso es bueno, ya que por lo visto no tendremos que batallar tanto contigo- dijo Spencer y luego se levantó las mangas de la camisa.

-Bueno, nos vamos?-preguntó Theodore con voz adormecida. Parecía que él tampoco había hablado por muchos días. -Primero tendremos que ir al hotel muggle para hacer el check in o lo que sea, bueno así lo llaman estos muggles.

-Me parece bien… no nos podemos desaparecer aquí, así que tendremos que ir fuera de mi casa para irnos-dijo Malfoy con voz aburrida.

-Vamos, entonces.

Los tres slytherin desfilaron hacia las afueras de la casa saliendo por la puerta trasera, y llegando a la cerca que los separaba de la calle, Malfoy se dio cuenta de algo.

-Has dicho que vamos a ir a una zona muggle…?

-Si, eso dije-respondió Spencer.

-Y… bueno, vamos.

Saltaron la cerca y Malfoy la cerró mágicamente para que nadie, que no sean sus padres, pudieran entrar. Pero en realidad, caminando hacia el punto en el que podrían desaparecerse, su mente vagaba en otra idea.

Hermione Granger. Una muggle tendría que estar en cualquier lugar de Londres, no específicamente a donde ellos estaban dirigiéndose. Y Londres era grande, estaba exagerando. No tenía por qué encontrarse con ella.

Pero algo en el fondo de su ser, tal vez la locura de la juventud, le dijo que sería así.

* * *

bueno, otro capitulo para la historia de Un enredo... en un solo día... :D gracias a todos los que se pasean por esta página y perdon por hacer los capítulos tan cortos, pero es que así es más fácil para mi...

un saludo!


End file.
